A Second Thought
by DreamingOwl
Summary: Harry has a second thought not too long after his first that makes his Yule Ball much more pleasant. HHr fic for Hermione's Birthday!


Hi everyone! For those of you waiting on a chapter of _Without Ron_, I apologize for the wait. I've been in college the past month and getting settled has been chaotic. I have an outline for the next chapter, I just need the time to write it. This piece I actually wrote a while ago and I started typing it during class today. It's short, fluffy and sweet so enjoy! It's also in honor of Hermione's 34th birthday! Happy Birthday Hermione!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and more Potter gear than is strictly sane.

* * *

When Harry first learned of the Yule Ball, his first thought was of Cho. In a familiar universe, his second thought did not come until much later and by then, he had to frantically rush to get a date. In a much different one, he never needed a second thought. In yet another, he didn't need a date and went alone (although he didn't leave that way). And in this one, his second thought came right after the first; 'If I ask Cho, I'll make a complete fool of myself.'

This second thought led to many other thoughts, the key being: 'well how do I not make a complete fool of myself?'

That question led to a very obvious, simple, by then ingrained answer 'ask Hermione.'

As soon as Harry figured that out, he stopped and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm an idiot!" He spoke aloud, startling some Hufflepuff First Years.

Hermione was a girl. 'A very pretty girl,' part of his mind suggested. A girl he was comfortable with, who he could talk to, who was always there to help him and stop him from looking like an idiot. If anyone could get him through a Ball of all things –one including dancing- it would be her.

Harry then turned, pointing his toes to the library.

He was a corner away when he got caught up in a crowd watching an older Slytherin boy ask a Ravenclaw girl to the dance.

"Artemis, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" The boy handed the dark haired girl a bouquet of tulips with a flourish and a bow.

"Yes, of course, Alec!" Artemis threw her arms around the taller boy, hugging him tightly and energetically. Their friends cheered and a few gave cat calls.

Watching the two gave Harry pause.

Hermione very often got treated as one of the guys, a side effect of being friends with all guys. Normally all she did was ignore them when the talk turned a bit crude, but he had a feeling it still bugged her to be excluded when they forgot her gender.

Maybe, especially since he wanted her to do him a huge favor by going with him, he should get her a gift. Namely flowers, since that seemed to have gone over well for the other boy. So Harry turned around and double timed it down the stairs, heading through the snow to the greenhouses.

"Professor Sprout," he called, ducking his head into greenhouse 3.

"Over here," she called out, trimming a plant, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had some flowers I could give to Hermione? I want to ask her the Yule Ball." Harry gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. The professor smiled kindly at him.

"I have some roses in Greenhouse zero, come with me," she led him into a greenhouse filled with domestic flowers- roses, daffodils, lilies and more- in every color imaginable.

Almost half an hour after he had initially thought of asking Hermione, Harry slipped into the library with an armful of orange roses held behind his back. He was just glad Professor Sprout had cut off the thorns.

"Hello Hermione," he grinned when his best friend spun around, a book or three in hand and laughed when she saw it was him and shot him "Granger Glare 22."

"Harry," she slapped his arm, "don't scare me like that!"

"I would apologize, but I doubt you'd believe me." He grinned and followed her back to her table.

"Hermione," he inhaled slowly as he turned back to him. In lieu of speaking, he handed her the flowers so he could remember what he had to say. "Will you go the Yule Ball with me?"

"Harry," she cradled the flows, burying her face in them. Then he was shocked when she set the flowers down and flung herself at him. "Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!'

Harry hugged her back until he couldn't breathe. "Mione," he choked out, "I… need… air."

Hermione blushed as she released him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He grinned. "Um. Can you do me a favor?" she looked at him expectantly, "Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione shook her head and smiled, "of course."

* * *

Hermione insisted they keep their date a secret and so when Hermione glided down the stairs in her periwinkle robes straight to Harry, the school was shocked. The teens in question had eyes only for each other the whole dinner and when they danced, the chemistry between them was obvious. Unlike Viktor Krum and his Slytherin date, their dance moves were simple but they were harmonious, moving easily around the dance floor.

All night Harry and Hermione stuck together, joined at the hip and when the night was over, both their cheeks hurt from smiling. They entered the common room last, making their way over to the couch by the fire, sitting and continuing to talk. It wasn't until Hermione started falling asleep they agreed to part and go to bed.

When asked years later what memory fuelled his Patronus, Harry remarked, "The night that changed my life; the night I realized that a best friend can be infinitely more than just a mate."


End file.
